an answer
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Ichigo-kun, kenapa kau menikahiku?" Satu pertanyaan melambung. Ia butuh jawaban.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo | Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction**.

* * *

"Ichigo- _kun,_ kenapa kau menikahiku?" Satu pertanyaan melambung. Ia butuh _jawaban_.

Genap lima tahun sudah mereka membina rumah tangga. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Orihime masih tak kunjung paham mengapa laki-laki bersurai senja itu memilih dirinya. Tidak bahkan ketika mereka kini telah memiliki seorang buah hati nan tampan.

 _Hal itu terus menghantui batinnya, berputar-putar dalam kepalanya; menanti untuk terjawab._

Yang ditanya mengerutkan kening, berpikir ada apa gerangan hingga sang istri bisa-bisanya melontar tanya seperti itu, "Kenapa memang?"

Wanita bernetra madu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kini mereka berada di meja makan usai menyantap makan malam. Tadi ia sudah membereskan piring-piring kotor dan menaruhnya di _wastafel,_ ia akan menyucinya besok pagi. Sedangkan sang putra terlebih dahulu menuju alam mimpi di kamarnya sendiri –ia selalu membiasakan Kazui agar tidak tidur terlalu larut, kau tahu, itu tak baik untuk anak dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Sebab masih banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dariku, lebih kuat dariku, lebih pintar dariku dan tentu saja lebih baik dariku dalam segala hal di luar sana," Orihime berkata dalam satu tarikan napas. Lega. Itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini setelah hal yang mengganjal hatinya terlepas sudah.

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu saja banyak yang lebih-lebih darimu di dunia ini."

 _Aw._

Orihime meringis kecil, perkataan sang suami menohok hatinya dalam-dalam. Ada perih yang menelusup saat ini.

Lelaki itu dengan gamblang mengakuinya; _bahwa Orihime tidak cukup baik, bahwa masih banyak yang jauh melebihinya._

Rasa sesak menusuk dadanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan bulir air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Tidakkah kebersamaan mereka selama ini telah menutup segala kekurangannya? Mereka bahkan telah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk saling menerima.

"Tapi jika kutanya padamu hal yang sama, ketika masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan dariku, lebih kuat dariku, lebih pintar dan lebih baik dalam segala hal dibanding denganku, lantas kenapa kau masih mau menyetujui ajakanku untuk menikah? Memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Sebagai ayah dari anak-anakmu –anak _kita_?"

Ichigo segera melanjutkan perkataanya kala melihat mata Orihime berkaca-kaca di hadapannya. Ia benci melihat wanita itu menangis. Terlebih, bila itu disebabkan olehnya.

Percayalah itu membuatnya merasa amat berengsek.

"Eh?" Bola mata Orihime membulat.

Shinigami sekaligus dokter itu menghela napas, "Apa yang membuatmu ragu mengenai alasanku menikahimu, Orihime- _chan_? _"_

Wanita itu duduk gelisah di kursinya, menundukkan kepala, "K-ka-karena kau tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas," ucapnya terbata.

"Tidakkah aku mencintaimu itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya?"

Benar. Pria itu benar. Namun Orihime tetap saja merasa tak puas. Ia ingin jawaban lebih. Lebih jelas. Lebih mendetail.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan alasanmu mencintaiku pada orang lain, bahkan padaku," Orihime meremas jemarinya gugup. Ia merasa seperti seorang remaja yang merajuk pada kekasihnya –melupakan fakta bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang ibu sekarang.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, merasa lucu akan tingkah Orihime saat ini. Tetapi ia tahu, wanita itu hanya ingin diyakinkan. "Aku tak mau mengatakan alasanku mencintaimu kepada orang lain, karena aku tak mau mereka juga ikut jatuh cinta denganmu, Orihime."

Kali ini, Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, memandang lurus ke arah sang suami yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dan aku tak bisa mengungkapkan alasanku mencintaimu, karena itu amat banyak. Terlalu banyak. Perkataanku tak akan cukup untuk menjelaskannya, bahkan rumus-rumus matematika pun tak bisa menghitungnya."

Rona merah menghampiri pipi, mewarnainya dengan pekat. Hatinya menghangat, luap oleh perasaan senang. Entah mengapa, Orihime merasa malu sekarang.

Setahunya, Ichigo bukanlah sosok yang romantis. Lantas kenapa lelaki itu bisa berkata hal semanis ini?

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri sang istri yang masih terpaku dengan wajah merona.

Wanita itu perlu tahu seberapa dalam ia mencintainya. Ia tak mau Orihime terus berkubang dalam perasaan sakit karena pikirannya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia bingung harus bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Ayolah, ia tak sebiadab itu untuk mempermainkan pernikahan. Sebajingan apapun ia, pantang baginya untuk menyakiti seorang perempuan. Ibunya adalah perempuan, adiknya adalah perempuan.

Tak mungkin ia menikahi Orihime bila ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Apalagi perikahan ini telah berjalan selama lima tahun.

Ia pikir segala perlakuannya selama ini cukup untuk membuktikan betapa ia mengasihi sang istri. Namun rupanya itu belum cukup. Orihime masih merasa ragu. Dan itu salahnya karena tak bisa meyakinkan wanita itu dengan baik.

Mungkin Orihime lupa, bahwa cinta tak melulu tentang rupa, kekuatan fisik, tingkat intelijensi maupun hal-hal lain yang bisa pudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Bagaimana pun, yang mereka perlukan adalah rasa saling percaya.

Ichigo kini berdiri di samping kursi istrinya, ia kemudian memeluk Orihime yang masih dalam posisi duduk erat-erat. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang wanita itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di pucuk kepalanya, "Dari sekian banyak dermaga, dirimu lah yang kupilih sebagai tempatku berlabuh. Orihime- _chan,_ percaya lah, kau adalah singgahku yang paling sungguh." Ia mengusap lembut helai wanita itu, lantas mengecupnya pelan.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin mengecek Kazui sebentar, kau ke kamar duluan ya? " lelaki itu berkata sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang putra. Ayah satu orang anak itu tersenyum tipis dalam perjalanannya.

Sedangkan Orihime masih mematung. Jantungnya berdebar amat keras.

Perasaan gembira membungkus dirinya saat ini. Ia amat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia hingga ia bahkan tidak menyadari tetes air mata yang turun membasahi pipi.

Ya, ia menangis. Tetapi bedanya, tak ada perasaan sakit yang menghinggapi hatinya saat ini.

Ia mendapatkan _jawaban_ jauh di luar perkiraannya.

Ichigo memberinya _jawaban_ yang tak pernah ia duga.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: this is for all IchiHime shipper out there, i'm with you! :)

Btw maaf kalo super OOC ehehehe


End file.
